


I'm Always Here For You

by life_is_chaseprice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_chaseprice/pseuds/life_is_chaseprice
Summary: Basically the champion teaser for Xayah and Rakan but with not Rakan and Ahri instead!





	I'm Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of fanfic but I hope you like this!!

Zed sat in the middle of his fortress of dark magic. It was a massive tree with large roots that glowed red from the core. Outside his shadow minions surrounded the building. The night was dark and filled with evil. *Whistle* and a purple feather comes flying out of the bushes hitting one of the shadow minions in the chest, killing him. Out of the bushes walks Xayah a Vastayan. Her eyes stood up and her feathers moved with the wind. She was here to stop this dark magic and continue her revolutionary waging a personal war to save her people. 

She looked up at Zed’s fortress and notice more of the shadow minions looking back at her, their glowing red eyes shining through the fog. Her ears twitched in excitement for battle as she leaped to her firs victim. She pierced through them with her razor-sharp feathers. Jumping and flipping to each enemy more and more continued to swarm. She leaped from a high rock, turned to face the swarm of shadow minions and released a wave of feathers. As she reached the ground she pulled her feathers back to her slicing all the minions to bits. She smirked as she was victorious in this little battle. Unfortunately, her victory was cut short as she noticed more minions coming. There was no time to waste and she entered the glowing red centre of the tree fortress. 

She pushed away the roots that hung in the entrance. Zed had noticed her presence and she noticed him sitting I the centre of this large room. She looked above her and saw a ring of floating rocks that glowed red. It looked as though they were absorbing magic and turning it dark. It was a beautiful but evil sight which she was going to stop. She watched as the magic burnt up inside the ring. She almost didn’t notice zed creeping up behind her. 

Zed leapt towards Xayah and just on time she turned around moved out of the way. Zeds blade hit the ground and he kicked Xayah, pushing he back and she fell to the ground. Xayah rolled back and pushed herself up onto the wall as she counter attacked and leapt back towards Zed, however he used his shadow abilities to dodge her attack. She landed perfectly and as she turned back around she threw 3 feathers towards Zed. Zed went into a puff of black smoke and deflected the feathers. One feather hit the floating ring above them, they both noticed that it caused some damage to the ring. Zed got more infuriated as Xayah just smiled at him. 

Xayah readied her feathers and Zed released his blade and their battled continued. Tumbling and jumping around the field Zed thrusting his blade and Xayah throwing her feathers neither doing that much damage to the other. Zed spun towards Xayah but she had leapt out of the way causing Zed to destroy one of the rock pillars. Xayah laid on the ground as she looked up a dark shadow casted over her as Zed jumped up and split off into his own shadows all of which jumped towards Xayah. Xayah quickly stood up and jumped towards them spinning her wing causing a massive flourish of purple feathers towards the shadows. She was able to get the shadow minions however Zed came crashing down on her. Xayah bounced along the ground as Zed landed near her. Xayah was hurt, she placed her hand on her stomach, clearly showing how hurt she was as she had trouble standing. 

Zed started running towards Xayah. Little did he realise that her flourish of feathers before was just, so she could place her feathers above the ring. She opened her hand as a purple aura glowed and she pulled all the feathers that were on the roof back towards her, causing the 100s of feathers come crashing down through the ring. The red rocks shattered and started falling towards Xayah and Zed. As the rocks were falling Zed leapt towards Xayah with his blade and then all you could see was a flash of blue. 

The rocks came crashing down and the fortress was pitch black. Once all the dust and debris settled all you could see was Ahri bridal holding Xayah. Ahri had dashed in and quickly grabbed Xayah and dashed away. Xayah looked up at Ahri in shock and disbelief that she was really there. Xayah caressed Ahri’s cheek and the both gazed upon each other’s eyes. Ahri was the one to place her lips upon Xayah’s, Ahri’s tails perked up as Xayah returned the kiss. Once the broke apart Ahri put Xayah down and they stood there hand in hand. They watched as the environment around them became alive again. A blue wave of magic moved throughout the land bringing back the good and banishing the evil dark magic. Ahri and Xayah looked at each other and leaped off together, ready for their next battle. As long as they had each other there was nothing stopping them from saving their people.


End file.
